Noch kein Titel
by schlumpf12
Summary: Ereignisse die auf die finale Schlacht in Hogwarts folgen Pairings HarryGinny, HermineRon Spoiler HP7Bitte Vorwort lesen!
1. Vorwort

Vorwort

Nach langer Zeit hab ich mich mal wieder entschlossen eine fanfic zu schreiben.

Meine alte Story „Aufstand der Dementoren" ist nich beendet und wird es auch nicht mehr. Das letzte Update ist bereits 3 Jahre her. Ich hab die Story erst letztens wieder gelesen und muss sagen dass ich mit vielen Dingen unzufrieden bin. Sie passt einfach nicht mehr zu mir. Daher bitte ich euch nachzusehen das ich keine weiteren Kapitel dazu schreibe(Wer diese weiterführen will darf sich gern melden bei mir ;) )

Was meine neue betrifft:

Einen Titel habe ich noch nicht. Sie ist bis jetzt auch nur ein Versuch. Nach dem ich HP7 gelesen hatte war ich sehr unzufrieden mit dem Ende. Vor allem die Ereignisse kurz nach der Schlacht fehlen mir.

Diese versuche ich halt in meiner Fanfic darzustellen, so wie ich es mir vorstellen/gewünscht hätte. Ich habe noch nicht entschieden wie weit diese Story gehen soll bzw. ob zu den bisherigen 4 Kapiteln noch was dazukommt. Hängt auch ein wenig von eurer Kritik ab.

Die Story könnte ich mir so auch als kurzen Oneshot zu Harry/Ginny vorstellen, ebenso ist aber auch denkbar die Ereignisse weiterlaufen zu lassen. Also seid gnädig.

Zum Inhalt

Spoiler zu HP7- Die Ereignisse die auf die finale Schlacht in Hogwarts folgen.

Pairings: Harry/Ginny

Hermine/Ron

Wie immer bitte ich euch um reichlich konstruktive Kritik (Falls zb Unlogik oder falsche Sachen vorkommen zögert nicht mir diese mitzuteilen)

Liebe Grüsse

Schlumpf12


	2. Chapter 1 Das Ende

(Titel fehlt noch)

Kapitel I : Das Ende

Das fahle Mondlicht fiel durch das mit alten vergilbten Gardinen verhangene Fenster und traf auf Harrys Gesicht. Doch das war es nicht was ihn kurz vor Mitternacht wach hielt. Er war erschöpft und doch kreisten seine Gedanken um das Geschehene so dass er unfähig war einzuschlafen. Voldemort war tot, Harry hatte gesiegt. Und doch empfand er keine Freude. Zuviel war passiert, zu viele waren gestorben. Ein Grunzen kam von dem Bett gegenüber und schreckte Harry aus seinen Gedanken. Er sah wie Ron sich im Bett drehte ohne aufzuwachen. Wie Harry Ron in diesem Augenblick beneidete. Einfach schlafen zu können. Als Harry den Kopf zurückdrehte fiel sein blick auf die Karte der Rumtreiber auf seinem Nachtisch. Der letzte der ehrlichen Rumtreiber war beim Kampf umgekommen. Lupin war so etwas wie ein Ersatz für Sirius geworden. Auch ihn hatte er nun verloren. Der kleine Teddy würde wie Harry ohne Eltern aufwachsen müssen. Harry schwor sich seine Pflicht als Pate sehr ernst zu nehmen und die Erinnerungen an Lupin und Tonks für Teddy wach zu halten Ihn hielt es nicht mehr im Bett. Er stand auf und ging die Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum herunter. Dieser lag im Dunkeln und war verlassen. Er setzte sich vor den Kamin und starrte ins Feuer, ganz in seinen Gedanken versunken.

Lautes Stimmengewirr weckte ihn. Er blinzelte und bemerkte dass es hell war. Als er sich umsah entdeckte er einige Gryffindors die zu ihm herübersahen und dann miteinander sprachen. „Harry" erscholl ein Ruf von der andren Seite. Hermine und Ron, die scheinbar schon länger wach waren kamen zu ihm herüber. „Endlich bist du wach, warum hast du hier geschlafen" redete Hermine auf ihn ein. „Ach ich weiß nich…muss hier eingeschlafen sein" murmelte Harry. Ron sagte nichts. Harry wusste warum. Fred war gestorben. Er sah in Rons gerötete Augen und sah schnell schuldbewusst zu Boden. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld" kam leise von Ron. Dieser hatte Harrys Blick richtig gedeutet. Hermine sah von einem zum andren, auch ihr hatten die Ereignisse zugesetzt. Dann, wie auf Kommando umarmten sich die drei. Schweigend standen sie beieinander. Wie stark doch ihre Freundschaft war. Harry wusste, ohne die beiden hätte er das alles nicht überstanden. „Lasst uns in die große Halle gehen. Ich muss es sehn" sagte Harry nach einigen Minuten. Die andren beiden nickten und so gingen sie durch das Portraitloch. Harry sah wie Hermine Rons Hand in ihrer hatte. Er lächelte etwas. Die beiden hatten sich geküsst Ob sie sich schon ausgesprochen hatten? Zumindest hatte es den Anschein. Harry gönnte den beiden ihr Glück von ganzem Herzen. Doch er spürte einen kurzen Stich. Ginny. Was wurde nun? Empfand sie noch etwas für ihn oder war alles erloschen als er Schluss machte. Er liebte sie, er hatte nie aufgehört sie zu lieben, doch was war mit ihr? Als die drei am Eingang zur Großen Halle ankamen stockte Harry. Hermine und Ron sahen zu ihm. „Alles ok Harry?" fragte Hermine vorsichtig. „Ja" lautete seine knappe Antwort. Was würde passieren wenn er in die mit Menschen gefüllte Halle ging. Wie würden die Weasleys reagieren. Gaben sie ihm die Schuld? Harry würde das nicht ertragen können. Die Weasleys waren ihm eine Art Familie geworden, der Fuchsbau sein zweites Zuhause. Als die Freunde eintraten erstarb das Stimmengewirr in der Halle. Alle sahen zu Harry herüber. Dann setzte langsam Applaus ein. Harry sah in die Gesichter der Leute. Einige nickten ihm zustimmend zu, andre sahen erschöpft aber glücklich aus. Doch all das interessierte Harry nicht. Er suchte nach den Weasleys. Diese saßen an einer Ecke, sie hatten nicht in den Applaus mit eingestimmt. Harry wurde es schwer ums Herz. Ginny saß zwischen ihren Eltern und hatte sich an ihren Vater geklammert. George saß teilnahmslos auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Tisches. Molly Weasley erhob sich und kam auf die Drei zu. „Harry" stieß sie hervor und umarmte ihn. Eine unglaubliche Welle der Erleichterung überkam Harry. Dann umarmte Molly auch Hermine und Ron. „Es tut mir so leid Mrs Weasley" brachte Harry hervor. Sie nickte tränend und umarmte ihn nochmals. „Wir haben gewartet, wir wollten nicht ohne euch los" sagte sie. „Los? Wohin wollt ihr denn" fragte Harry. „Ihr? Du meinst wohl wir. Zum Fuchsbau, wohin denn sonst." sagte sie mit einem etwas erstaunten Gesicht. „Du und Hermine kommt erstmal mit zu uns. Hermine muss ja ihre Eltern noch zurückholen, und was dich betrifft, nun ja du solltest bei deiner Familie sein". Diesmal war es an Harry sie zu umarmen. „Danke" flüsterte er. Sie zog die drei mit zu den andren Weasleys. Als sie dort ankamen legte Mr. Weasley seine Hand auf Harrys Schulter und nickte ihm zu. Ginny blickte kurz auf. Harry sah den Schmerz in ihren Augen. Er unterdrückte mühsam die Tränen. Er überlegte kurz sie zu umarmen doch als sie wieder das Gesicht auf die Schulter ihres Vaters drehte unterdrückte er seinen Wunsch.

Die andren in der Halle hatten dem ganzen schweigend zugesehen und dann erhob sich wieder ein ruhiges Stimmengewirr. „Harry?" ertönte es hinter ihm. Er drehte sich um und erblickte den neuen vorläufigen Zaubereiminister. Kingsley Shacklebolt. „ Könnten wir uns kurz unterhalten?" fragte der. Harry nickte und ging zu ihm herüber. „Vielleicht sollten wir…" begann Kingsley und deutete auf die Tür. Zusammen schritten sie durch die Halle nach draußen. „Wie fühlst du dich Harry?" fragte Kingsley. „Leer" antwortete er ihm. Kingsley nickte und sagte „Verstehe". Als Auror musste Shacklebolt wissen welche Gefühle nach dem Kampf auf einen zukamen dachte sich Harry und sah ihn an. „Kings…äh Minister" begann er doch der Minister unterbrach ihn. „Bleib bei Kingsley" sagte er und lächelte ihm zu. Harry nickte und sagte „Geht es vorbei? Dieses Gefühl?". „Ja Harry, irgendwann kommt die Erkenntnis was passiert ist. Irgendwann wirst du die Erleichterung spüren." „Was passiert denn jetzt" fragte Harry erneut. „Nun zunächst werden wir die Leichen der Gefallenen bergen und auch die Todesser wegschaffen." „Was ist mit seiner Leiche?" wollte Harry wissen und Kingsley wusste wen Harry meinte. „Nun wir werden Voldemorts Leichnam verbrennen und seine Asche ins Meer gießen. Niemals soll sein Grab eine Pilgerstätte werden. Wie du dir denken kannst sind noch einige Todesser auf der Flucht". Harry nickte. „Irgendwann wirst du erzählen müssen was dieses Jahr passiert ist, warum du zu Voldemort sagtest er solle bereuen." „ Ja ich weiß, aber nicht jetzt" entgegnete Harry und Kingsley nickte. „Nun ich werde die Leute darauf hinweisen dich nicht mit Fragen zu löchern. Ich weiß, du willst es nicht hören aber du hast Großes geleistet und kannst stolz darauf sein." „Ich fühle mich aber nicht so" erwiderte Harry. „Ich weiß Harry, du musst erstmal zur Ruhe kommen. Die Weasleys haben gesagt du kannst solange bei ihnen bleiben wie du willst. Und später kannst du dir dann Gedanken machen was du machen willst. Ich weiß, du wolltest Auror werden.." „Ich weiß nicht mehr, irgendwie ist mein Wunsch Auror zu werden nicht mehr besonders stark. Nach alldem weiß ich nicht ob ich noch mal kämpfen möchte" sagte Harry. „Darüber kannst du dir später Gedanken machen, komm erstmal zur Ruhe." Harry dankte Kingsley und zusammen gingen sie wieder zurück. In der Halle angekommen warteten die anderen schon auf ihn. Zusammen verließen sie Hogwarts und apparierten zum Fuchsbau.


	3. Chapter 2 Entschlüsse

**Kapitel II Entschlüsse**

Zwei Wochen waren die Ereignisse in Hogwarts nun her. Doch Harry kam es vor als ob es gestern gewesen wäre. Die fröhliche Atmosphäre, die sonst immer im Fuchsbau herrschte war einer bedrückenden Stille gewichen. Letzte Woche waren die Beerdigungen von Fred, Lupin und Tonks gewesen. Harry hatte die Weasleys noch nie so gesehen. Und immer noch gab er sich die Schuld an den Ereignissen.. Die Erkenntnis, wie es Kingsley genannt hatte war ihm noch nicht gekommen. Die Bewohner des Fuchsbaus gingen meist still ihren jeweiligen Beschäftigungen nach. Das schlimmste aber für Harry war das was Ginny tat. Sie hatte kein Wort mit ihm gewechselt. Vor 2 Tagen hatte er versucht mit ihr zu reden doch sie sah ihn nur kalt an und sagte „Ich denke es ist genug gesagt". Jeden Tag, wenn Harry den Hass in Ginnys Augen sah starb er kleine Tode. Um das nicht zu ertragen zog er sich immer mehr zurück und verbrachte die meiste Zeit auf seinem Zimmer oder draußen. Als er abends in das Esszimmer kam hörte er eine lautstarke Diskussion aus der Küche. Als er eintrat sah er Ron und Hermine am Tisch sitzen während Mrs. Weasley am Herd stand. „Mum, Hermine muss doch ihre Eltern holen und ich werde mit ihr gehen" sagte Ron. „Aber ihr könnt doch nicht einfach nach Australien, was ist wenn euch etwas passiert" rief Mrs. Weasley laut. „Mrs. Weasley, ich glaube nach all dem was vorgefallen ist könnten die beiden etwas Ferien gebrauchen" sagte Harry. Alle wandten sich zu ihm um und Harry sah den dankbaren Ausdruck auf Hermines Gesicht. „Aber…" wollte Molly noch entgegnen. „Mum, es ist doch vorbei, was soll uns denn passieren" sagte Ron flehend. „Aber warum auf Muggelart.. Diese Fliegzüge" „Flugzeuge" verbesserte Hermine. „Die sind sicher Mrs. Weasley, die Muggel reisen immer so".

Die Diskussion lief noch eine ganze Weile bis irgendwann Molly Weasley erklärte wenn sich die beiden täglich melden würden dürften sie gehen. „Harry, gehst du auch?" fragte sie jetzt. „Äh nein Mrs. Weasley, ich denke das ist Ron und Hermines Sache". Er lächelte den beiden zu und die verstanden ihn. „Gut dann bleibst du mir wenigstens erhalten" sagte sie und wandte sich wieder dem Essen zu. Doch Harry wusste dass er das vielleicht nicht einhalten konnte, so dass er nur „hmh" sagte.

Hermine blickte überrascht zu ihm auf, sagte aber nicht. Als die drei außerhalb der Hörweite Mrs. Weasleys waren kam Hermine direkt auf den Punkt. „Was hast du vor Harry?" Er sagte nichts. Ron schaute verwirrt zwischen Hermine und Harry hin und her. „Hab ich was verpasst?" fragte er. „Harry will den Fuchsbau verlassen" sagte Hermine trocken. Harry versuchte den beiden zu erklären was er sich die letzten Tage überlegt hatte. „Ich muss hier weg. Die Ereignisse die mit mir über deine Familie gekommen sind…" und leise fügte er noch hinzu „und Ginny". „Wie oft müssen wir dir erklären dass es nicht deine Schuld ist" sagte Ron genervt. „Ich weiß es ja im Prinzip aber das ist von meinem Verstand noch nicht in meinem Herzen angekommen" erwiderte Harry. Er drehte sich um und ging nach draußen. Hermine folgte ihm, nachdem sie Ron gebeten hatte zu warten. „Was ist mit Ginny" fragte sie als sie neben ihm stand. „Du hast es gesehen Hermine, sie hasst mich" antwortete er mit glasigen Augen. „Das is doch völliger Blödsinn und das weißt du Harry" herrschte Hermine ihn an. Doch Harry hob die Hand. „Hermine, kümmert euch jetzt nicht um mich. Sieh zu das du deine Eltern findest. Und ganz nebenbei sorg ein bisschen für deinen Freund". Er lächelte als er das sagte und Hermine ebenso. „Harry, versprich mir, wir reden über all das wenn Ron und ich aus Australien zurück sind, ok?" Harry nickte. „Versprochen". „Gut" sagte Hermine und wandte sich wieder zum haus. „Wir haben noch soviel vorzubereiten" sagte sie geschäftig. Harry lachte. „Da ist sie wieder, unsere alte Hermine Ich-plane-alles Granger". Sie schlug ihm spielerisch auf den Arm. Dann gingen beide lachend ins Haus zu Ron.

Am nächsten Tag hatte Harry seinen Entschluss gefasst. Die ganze Nacht hatte er nachgedacht und nun überlegte er wie er mit Mrs. Weasley darüber sprechen konnte. Er wartete noch bis 2 Tage nach Rons und Hermines Abreise.


	4. Chapter 3 Abreise

**Kapitel III Abreise**

„Mrs. Weasley, kann ich Sie vielleicht kurz alleine sprechen" fragte Harry. Molly Weasley nickte und deutete ihm an ihr in die Küche zu folgen. Dort angekommen drehte sie sich zu ihm und sah ihn gespannt an. „Mrs. Weasley, ich bin dankbar für alles was Sie und ihre Familie für mich getan haben. Ich möchte Ihnen aber nicht länger zur Last fallen". Molly wollte etwas entgegnen, doch Harry sprach schnell weiter." Ich habe mich entschieden zu gehen. Ich habe soviel Leid über diese Familie gebracht". Harry erwartete die übliche Ansprache die ihm immer gehalten wurde, das er keine schuld träge, doch Molly sah ihn ernst an. „Das ist nicht der Hauptgrund für deinen Wunsch wegzugehen oder?" Harry blickte ertappt zu Boden. „Wusste ich es doch, der wahre Grund ist Ginny oder?" fragte sie. Harry nickte. „Mrs. Weasley ich ertrage das nicht mehr. Der Hass mit dem sie mich anschaut. Ich bin selber daran schuld, das weiß ich. Ich halte es nicht mehr aus dass das Mädchen welches ich liebe mich hasst. Ich weiß nicht wie ich ohne sie weiter leben soll aber ich glaube für Ginny ist es das Beste wenn ich gehe" sagte Harry traurig. „Harry…" wollte Molly entgegnen aber Harry sprach „Bitte Mrs. Weasley, es zerreißt mir das Herz. Ich kann nicht mehr". Er weinte jetzt und Molly nahm ihn in die Arme. „Wo willst du hin?" fragte sie leise. „Ich denke zunächst Grimmaultplatz, dort kann ich mir dann Gedanken machen wie es weiter gehen soll." Sie nickte und sagte „Harry eines will ich dir klarmachen. Du wirst immer zu unserer Familie gehören und wenn es irgendetwas gibt womit wir dir helfen können, zögere nicht dich zu melden. Und ich will das du dich regelmäßig hier sehen lässt, hast du mich verstanden?" Harry sagte nichts, nickte ihr aber dankbar zu. „Ich werden morgen zum Grimmaultplatz apparieren". „Ok ich werde dir noch ein paar Sachen zusammen packen". „Danke" erwiderte Harry und ging zur Tür. Als er sie öffnete sah er Ginny dort stehen. Schnell senkte er den Blick und lief regelrecht in sein Zimmer. So entgingen ihm die Tränen auf Ginnys Gesicht.

Sie war auf dem Weg nach draußen gewesen um ein bisschen nachzudenken als sie an der geschlossenen Küchentür vorbeikam. Aus der Küche schallte die Unterhaltung Harrys mit ihrer Mutter. Er wollte weg. Er liebte sie. Ihr kamen die Tränen. Sie liebte ihn immer noch, vielleicht sogar mehr als zuvor aber sie war zu verletzt gewesen um es ihm zu sagen. Und jetzt? Jetzt wollte er den Fuchsbau verlassen. Er hatte nie eine eigene Familie gehabt, und jetzt wollte er die die dem am nächsten kam verlassen. Ginny wusste wie verzweifelt er war. Sie konnte es in seinen Augen sehen. Als er aus der Küche kam hatten sich kurz ihre Blicke getroffen bevor er an ihr vorbeigestürmt war. Ginny war nicht fähig gewesen irgendetwas zu sagen.

Hemmungslos weinend ließ sie sich auf dem Sofa nieder. In diesem Augenblick kam ihre Mutter aus der Küche. „Ginny?" fragte sie sanft. Ginny blickte nicht auf als Molly sich neben sie setzte und sie in die Arme nahm. „Du hast gehört was wir gesprochen haben oder?" „Ja, er geht meinetwegen". „Ginny du hast doch gehört das er dich liebt. Glaubst du nicht es ist Zeit ihm zu verzeihen? Ich weiß das du ihn auch liebst". „Aber Mum, er glaubt ich hasse ihn" antwortete Ginny und weinte wieder. „Warum zeigst du ihm denn nicht dass es nicht so ist? fragte Molly. „Es ist zu spät…" erwiderte Ginny traurig. „Für die wahre Liebe ist es nie zu spät mein Schatz. Rede mit ihm. Zeig ihm wie viel er dir bedeutet" sagte Molly. Ginny wollte aufstehen als Molly sie festhielt „Nicht jetzt, nicht heute, er ist zu fertig. Ich werde dich morgen zum Grimmaultplatz bringen. Dort könnt ihr in Ruhe reden". Ginny beruhigte sich wieder etwas. Vielleicht hatte ihre Mutter Recht.

An diesem Abend wurde nicht weiter über dieses Thema gesprochen. Harry war nicht mehr aus seinem Zimmer gekommen. Auch zum Abendessen nicht. Mrs. Weasley hatte es übernommen ihrem Mann die Neuigkeit mitzuteilen. Die beiden sprachen noch lange darüber und kamen zu dem Schluss dass es besser wäre vorerst nichts zu unternehmen. Sie wollten erst abwarten wie das Gespräch Harry und Ginny ausging. Danach hätten sie immer noch Zeit Harry zu überzeugen nicht alleine zu bleiben.

Harry hatte die ganze Nacht darüber nachgedacht ob er Ginny noch zu seinem Weggang etwas sagen solle. Mrs Weasley hatte ihm gesagt, sie würde mit Ginny reden. Aber er wollte nicht sang und klanglos verschwinden. Also entschloss er sich einen Brief zu schreiben.

_Ginny._

_Ich weiß du willst nichts mehr mit mir zutun haben. Nach alldem was ich dir und deiner Familie angetan habe kann ich das verstehen. Ich möchte dass du weißt dass ich dich immer lieben werde. Genau aus diesem Grund werde ich weggehen. Du kannst endlich ein Leben ohne mich führen, ohne den Hass auf mich. Ich hoffe wirklich dass du dein Glück findest. Deine Mutter sagte ich müsse mich ab und zu sehen lassen, aber keine Angst ich werde dafür sorgen dass du mir nicht begegnen musst. _

_Was mich betrifft, ich habe wenigstens die Erinnerung an die 6 Monate in Hogwarts. Das war glaube ich die glücklichste Zeit meines Lebens. Den Abend nach dem Quidditch Gewinn werde ich wohl nie vergessen. _

_Ich weiß nicht was ich dir noch sagen soll, ich möchte dir nicht mehr wehtun._

_In Liebe _

_Harry_

Als er morgens seine Sachen die Treppen herunter brachte, es war noch früh lag der Fuchsbau wie ausgestorben in der Dämmerung. Er schob er den Brief unter Ginnys Tür und ging dann durch das Wohnzimmer. Mrs Weasley hatte ihm ein Paket mit Lebensmitteln und andren Sachen an die Tür gestellt. Darin lag ein Pergament auf dem stand: _Wir sind immer für dich da. Familie Weasley_ . Harry lächelte, nahm den Korb und schritt zur Tür hinaus. Draußen empfing ihn die Kühle des Morgens. Er ging soweit das er apparieren konnte, und schon stand er am Grimmaultplatz. Mit einem seltsamen Gefühl betrat er das Haus.


	5. Chapter 4 Grimmaultplatz

**Kapitel IV Grimmaultplatz**

Kaum war er im Haus tauchte Kreacher auf. „Guten Tag Master Harry". „Hallo Kreacher" erwiderte Harry den Gruß. Er hatte Kreacher seit dem Kampf in Hogwarts nicht mehr gesehen. Dankbar blickte er den Hauselfen an und ging in die Hocke. „Ich bin noch gar nicht dazu gekommen dir zu danken. Das war sehr mutig von dir in Hogwarts". Der Hauself blickte ihn verlegen an doch Harry winkte ab „Regulus wäre sehr stolz auf dich, und ich bin es auch." Kreacher ließ eine Träne fallen und umarmte Harry. Danach fing er sich schnell wieder und sagte „Möchte Master Harry vielleicht etwas essen?" „Ja gern, etwas Toast und einen Kaffee wenn es dir nichts ausmacht" antwortete Harry. Der Hauself nickte und ging in die Küche. Harry brachte sein Gepäck in das Zimmer wo er mit Ron immer geschlafen hatte. Seine Gedanken gingen kurz zu Ron und Hermine. Die beiden waren in Australien um Hermines Eltern zurückzuholen. Er freute sich das die beiden sich endlich gefunden hatten. Doch machte dieser Gedanke ihm seine Situation schmerzlich bewusst. Schnell ging er in die Küche wo Kreacher Essen und den Kaffee schon auf den Tisch gestellt hatte. Harry hatte sich entschlossen erstmal zur Ruhe zu kommen. Um Arbeit konnte er sich später noch Gedanken machen. Genug Gold hatten ihm ja seine Eltern hinterlassen. Den ganzen tag streifte er durch das Haus und besah sich die vielen Dinge und Gegenstände die im Haus verteilt waren. Dabei entdeckte er in einer Kammer ein Gemälde welches Regulus Black zeigte. Zumindest stand das unter dem Bild auf einer kleinen goldenen Metallplakette. Harry entschloss sich Kreacher eine Freude zu machen und das Bild in der Küche aufzuhängen. Der Hauself hatte wieder Tränen in den Augen und dankte Harry sehr häufig. Harry lachte und sagte „Das ist das mindeste was ich tun kann".

Am Morgen hatte Ginny, als sie aufwachte den Brief gefunden. Beim Lesen wurde ihr bewusst wie sehr sie Harry liebte und ihn vermisste. Sie konnte es nicht mehr erwarten mit ihm zu reden. Den ganzen Tag fragte sie andauernd ihre Mutter wann sie zum Grimmaultplatz aufbrachen. Nach dem 12. Mal sagte Molly entnervt „Ist ja gut, wir werden jetzt gehen". Es war kurz nach Sechs. „Ginny flog in ihr Zimmer und holte ihren Umhang. „Nimm dir Zahnbürste und Duschzeug mit" rief ihre Mutter von unten. Ginny stutzte. Als ihre Mutter ins Zimmer kam sah sie Ginnys verwundertes Gesicht. Molly lachte. „Na wenn es so ausgeht wie ich denke wirst du heute Nacht wohl nicht hier sein". Ginny wurde rot. „Aber Ginny, versprich mir, vorsichtig zu sein" sagte Molly und sah ihre Tochter ernst an. „Ja Mum. Erstmal sehen was aus uns beiden wird" antwortete Ginny mit etwas Angst in der Stimme. „Keine Sorge". Die Beiden nahmen Ginnys Sachen und gingen hinaus um zu apparieren.

Als sie vor dem Grimmaultplatz standen wurde Ginny sehr nervös. „Nun geh schon" ermunterte Molly sie und schob sie in Richtung Tür. „Falls du heute Abend zurück musst, ich werde um 22 Uhr noch mal hier sein. Ich warte hier draußen dann 5 Minuten". „Danke Mum" sagte Ginny und umarmte ihre Mutter. Dann ging sie mit zitternden Händen zur Tür und drückte die Glocke.

Harry saß gerade beim Abendessen als es an der Tür klingelte. Er wunderte sich, es wusste doch außer Mrs. Weasley niemand das er da war. Gerade wollte Kreacher zur Tür gehen als Harry sagte „Ich geh selber, danke Kreacher". Der Hauself nickte und ging wieder in die Küche. Als Harry die Tür öffnete stockte ihm der Atem. „Ginny..:" brachte er mühsam hervor. Sie blickte ihn an und sagte „Entschuldige, vielleicht war es eine blöde Idee herzukommen." „Nein war es nicht, ich …ich wundere mich nur, das ist alles" entgegnete Harry. „Kann ich vielleicht reinkommen?" fragte Ginny. „Äh klar.." sagte er und ließ sie ein.

Als er die Tür hinter ihr schloss und sich zu ihr drehte sahen sie sich an. Harrys Herz klopfte so laut das er dachte sie könne es hören. Das es Ginny auch so ging wusste er in diesem Moment nicht. „Setz dich doch" unterbrach Harry das tosende Schweigen und deutete auf das Sofa. Ginny ließ sich nieder. Als er sich auch hingesetzt hatte begann sie. „Harry ich…ich weiß nicht wie ich dir das alles sagen soll". Harrys Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Sie wollte ihm endgültig sagen dass es vorbei war. Die ganze Zeit war immer ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer in ihm gewesen. „Ich verstehe es Ginny" sagte er leise. „Nein tust du nicht" erwiderte sie mit fester Stimme. Sie holte den Brief hervor und wedelte etwas damit. „Wie kommst du darauf dass ich dich hassen könnte? Du weißt ich habe dich geliebt. Doch du hast mir wehgetan. Erst habe ich es nicht verstanden, doch heute Morgen als ich deinen Brief las wurde mir alles Bewusst. Mit meinem Verhalten im Fuchsbau versuchte ich nur von dir und von meiner Liebe zu dir loszukommen." „Und hast du es geschafft" fragte Harry leise. „Nein" antwortete sie noch leiser. Harry schluckte. Sie hatte gerade mehr oder weniger gesagt dass sie ihn immer noch liebte. „ Was bedeutet das jetzt für uns" fragte er mit zitternder Stimme. Ginny sah auf und blickte ihm in die Augen. Die Augen, in denen sie versank. Sie gab ihm die Antwort ohne Worte. Langsam näherten sich ihre Lippen den seinen. Und dann versanken sie in einem vorsichtigen Kuss. Ginny legte all ihre Liebe zu ihm in diesen Kuss und er verstand. Langsam zog er sie noch näher. Der Kuss wurde fordernder. Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit lösten sie sich und Harry bettete seine Stirn an ihre. „Weißt du wie lange ich darauf gewartet habe" sagte Harry. „Verlass mich nie wieder Harry" flüsterte Ginny. „Niemals wieder. Ich liebe dich". „Ich dich auch" sagte Ginny und sich küssten sich erneut.

Sie redeten den ganzen Abend über all ihre Gefühle. Dabei hatten sie es sich auf dem Sofa bequem gemacht, Ginnys Kopf ruhte auf seiner Brust. Sie hörte den beruhigenden Rhythmus seines Herzens. Nach einer Weile meinte Harry „Ginny, bleib heute Nacht bei mir". Ginny hob den Kopf und wandte sich zu ihm. „Nichts in dieser Welt könnte mich davon abhalten" erwiderte sie mit einem liebevollen Blick. „Aber deine Mutter, sie..". Ginny legte ihm 2 Finger auf die Lippen. „Sie weiß bescheid". Harry sah sie erstaunt an. „Sie hat nichts dagegen?" „Nein, ich musste ihr nur versprechen vorsichtig zu sein". Harry wurde etwas rot und sagte „Wir müssen nichts tun was du nicht willst." „Ich will es aber Harry, ich liebe dich und will endlich alles mit dir teilen" flüsterte Ginny und gab ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Harry spürte das Verlangen in dem Kuss. Er hob sie auf seine Arme und küssend gingen sie die Treppe zu Harrys Zimmer. Dort angekommen legte er sie auf das Bett. Sie zog ihn zu sich. „Ginny wir haben nicht..." „Doch, ich habe in einem von Mums Büchern nach einem Verhütungszauber geschaut bevor ich hierher bin". Harry lächelte. „Du hast das hier also geplant?" fragte er neckisch. Ginny grinste und sagte nur „ Küss mich endlich". Dann versanken beide in ihrer Leidenschaft. In diesem Augenblick wusste Harry dass er sie nie wieder gehen lassen würde. Um 22 Uhr wartete Molly Weasley vor dem Grimmaultplatz. Nach 5 Minuten dispapparierte sie mit einem Lächeln.


End file.
